EF-100 Triad
The EF-100 Triad, also known by its experimental code XF-300/XB-200 was an undisclosed, high level security, seventh-generation fighter air and space craft and next generation bomber, designed as an aerial replacement superiority combat aircraft. It was completed and released in 2013 to complement air superiority fighters and bomber craft and to completely replace reconnaissance/spy aircraft. By 2020 it replaced most air superiority fighters in Union of Everett Air Force use. The Triad currently is utilized in all combat roles and is carried aboard Universal-class Assault Carriers. Many people refer to the Triad by several names including the black triangle and the Aurora fighter. The EF-100 is developed from several technologies and designs from extraterrestrial reverse engineered technology and based on a downed UFO, code-named the DX-500 class spacecraft, well known as the black triangle among UFO conspiracy enthusiasts. According to conspiracy theorists, the black triangle led to inventions and human aircraft including the F-117A Nighthawk stealth attack fighter and the B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. Features The EF-100 features several advanced technologies. The most notable of all features is the fact that the craft has no windows. It was the first manned craft that has a fully enclosed automated situational awareness HUD system rather than windows. This new system allows for pilots to see their surroundings in a 360 degree interactive holographic display. The Triad features sound barrier suppression technology, allowing for complete and total silence in flight, light bending materials to allow for partial invisibility during daylight, and includes a sub-light hyperdrive engine, allowing for speeds far faster than any previous fighter-class spacecraft. The design and materials used in the Triad also allow for total stealth capability to even the best radar and detection systems. Sound suppression allows the craft to remain silent during flight in excess of Mach 5. The craft is shaped similar to the triangular F-117A Nighthawk stealth fighter, mostly shaped like a three sided pyramid, resulting in the name, Triad. The EF-100 is smaller than a B-2 Spirit, yet larger than the SF-09 Predator. Weapons Weapons on board the EF-100 include plasma laser cannons, EMP cannons, electromagnetic plasma torpedoes, plasma bomb bay modules, PDS style orbital bombardment modules and fusion weapons missile bays. Sightings During Classified Period Ufologists and sky-watchers in areas, including near Fort Kentucky Air Force Base and in Schefferville, Quebec, near Area Q Air & Naval Station, have reported to have spotted unidentified "black triangle" aircraft flying in the vicinity of both secret military bases since 2008. Reports included craft being completely silent and having the ability to burst off at high rates of speed, in total silence. Black triangle craft spotted near these bases usually traveled at slow speeds, as slow as 30 miles per hour, before bursting off in excess of Mach 2. Photos and video of the craft depicted black triangular craft, sometimes with three bright strobing lights on the underside, one light in each corner of the craft. On occasions, a centered red strobing light could be seen. After being introduced into classified service in 2013, military operations around the world noted more frequent sightings of these black triangle craft. Its total stealth capability, ability to sometimes appear invisible, extreme speeds and advanced offensive weaponry led many to believe the EF-100 was an extraterrestrial vessel. The most notable event regarding a sighting of an EF-100 during its classified active service period was in May of 2014, when U.S. Marines in Afghanistan caught video footage of an unidentified triangular aircraft launch a barrage attack on a Taliban base. The troops in the convoy videoed the craft slowly hover above the Taliban compound and suddenly fire a series of devastating shots into the base, destroying it completely. 12 The craft allegedly faded away after the barrage and was not detected by nearby NATO radar systems. EF-100's remained a classified military craft until 2020 in which the Union of Everett admitted to creating and using the craft in active service for over seven years. The craft has seen active duty in several wars or combat roles and during its classified period, led to a massive boom in alien conspiracy theories and UFO sightings globally. See Also *EF-100 Implied Promotional Video *EF-100 Spotted Over Ukrainian Gun Battle *Black Triangle Phenomena Comparable Aircraft * TR-3B Astra Category:Vehicles Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Union of Everett